


Vignettes of a Golden Verse

by Shamelessly_Radiant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Good Morgana (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_Radiant/pseuds/Shamelessly_Radiant
Summary: It starts like this: Morgana, face ashen, warning them about the great evil she has seen befall Camelot. (A drabble).
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin & Morgana & Arthur Pendragon, Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Vignettes of a Golden Verse

It starts like this: Morgana, face ashen, warning them about the great evil she has seen befall Camelot.

Merlin and Arthur, alarmed by the nightmarish vision that is the beast that will come, a beast so loathsome that a mere look at its visage has death as its consequence.

Gwen, catching a crumpling Morgana in her arms, shaken yet scolding— “You know she overexerts herself trying to protect you! She needs to rest now.”

**_._ **

A prophecy— because of bloody course there is a prophecy— predicting the beast’s arrival in Camelot. _Only when the Once and Future King and he whom the druids call Emrys partake in an union pure of heart, will Camelot not fall prey to the monster and be led to Albion instead._

Merlin, pale as a sheet, clutching the rock he is sitting on with fingers gone white. Arthur, anxious to get a move on, muttering “who even is this once and future king?”

Merlin - “It’s you,” tiredly. Rubbing his eyes like a child.

Arthur, brightening, “oh, great! and who is this Emrys, then?”

“You won’t like him.”

“… Why?”

“He’s a sorcerer.”

“I like Morgana well enough!”

“You hate her,” muttered.

“I do not. We just have trouble seeing eye to eye.”

“Arthur.”

“She’s too stubborn for her own good.”

“Arthur.”

“I always knew she was a witch.”

“ _Arthur.”_ Sudden fire, forming a vision of a golden shimmering dragon encircling Arthur, spewing a crown of the brightest jewels on his head. A million little blue orbs of light flickering into existence.

Arthur. Frozen. Magnificent.

Merlin. Vaguely contrite. Trying hard not to run away. “I might need to tell you something.”

**_._ **

Arthur, easy, “Merlin, I wouldn’t ever let my father hurt my _husband._ ”

Merlin, spluttering, “who said anything about husbands?!”

Arthur, laughingly, grabbing Merlin’s hand. “What else would you call an union pure of heart?”

**_._ **

Morgana and Gwen, giddy and fully recovered, “of course we’ll marry you two! You’re perfect for each other!”

Arthur, softly kissing Merlin. “You can’t say no. it was written in the stars, apparently.”

Merlin, rolling his eyes. “If I’d known prophecies made you even more arrogant…”

Arthur, kissing him harder. “Shut up and kiss me back. I know you want to.”

**_._ **

It ends like this: Morgana, Guinevere, Arthur and Merlin, golden children, defeating the monster as one, and then laughingly, spurring their horses into a canter along the blooming fields.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

(The first part of the prophecy, the one that they missed, goes like this: _Only when there no longer is hatred and betrayal, only when prejudice no longer rules. Only when the Once and Future Queen and the Witch are truly seen and loved for whom they are.)_

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

(The second prophecy, Mordred’s and Arthur’s destiny, crumbles to dust. There is more than one way to shape a future. There are always choices. A prophecy consists of merely powerless words, until someone’s actions or twisted interpretations give them power and allow them to become.)


End file.
